Les cicatrices sont des souvenirs gravés dans la peau
by Storiesmania
Summary: UA Erik et Charles sont en couple depuis quelques années. Ils se sont apprivoisés en apprenant à se connaître par l'intermédiaire de leurs cicatrices. Ils sont maintenant unis par autre chose que leur amitié et à travers une nouvelle épreuve leur lien ne fera que se raffermir.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce texte a été écrit pour le Challenge de mai 2018 – Collectif NONAME, sur le thème cicatrices.

Le défi de l'auteur : À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attaché(e) malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison?

Dans les différents univers de fiction, il n'est pas rare de rencontrer des personnages qui ont subi des traumatismes dans leur enfance, comme Magnéto dans les X-men. D'autres sont simplement avides de pouvoirs comme Kaecilius dans Docteur Strange. D'autres encore veulent passer outre les lois naturelles, devenir immortels par exemple, comme le Comte de Saint-Germain dans la trilogie Rouge Rubis de Kerstin Gier. Mais le point commun entre eux c'est que je m'y suis attachée. Pour ce qui est du premier, j'apprécie particulièrement son ambiguïté parce qu'en soit il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais même si ses méthodes sont assez extrêmes, au fond il reste un homme brisé par ce qui lui est arrivé dans son enfance. Le second me fait surtout pitié parce qu'au final, malgré le fait qu'il a réussi à gagner beaucoup de pouvoir, celui-ci fini par le consumer. Quant au troisième, au début je me suis dit: "Oh c'est juste un vieux qui fait son grand méchant mais qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche", mais au final il s'avère être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît et c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie.

Bon maintenant passons au texte :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les cicatrices sont des souvenirs gravés sur la peau.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je me ferais autant de soucis pour lui. Oh bien sûr, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'éprouver des inquiétudes. Mais là... C'est bien plus grave que toutes les autres fois. Quand nous étions enfants, déjà j'avais remarqué ces marques longeant son corps et les chiffres inscris dans la chaire de son bras. Par la suite, quantité d'autres marques, plus ou moins grandes s'y sont ajoutées, apportant avec elles de sombres souvenirs. Heureusement que je lui ai promis de ne jamais regarder dans ses souvenirs sans lui demander la permission auparavant. Sinon, je crois bien que les larmes s'écoulant sur mes joues auraient étaient assez nombreuses pour faire naître un nouveau lac près de mon école destinée à l'éducation des jeunes mutants. Je suis sûr qu'avoir un lac à disposition plairait à certains par ailleurs.

Enfin bon ... Là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai beau rouler de droite à gauche dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, il n'y a rien à faire, je ne parviens pas à me calmer. À cause de moi, il va encore avoir une cicatrice supplémentaire ! Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez comme ça, que ce soit dans sa mémoire ou sur son corps. Il en a même bien plus que moi, et pourtant l'une des mienne à des effets plus que flagrant. Je me souviens encore de la douleur lorsque cette balle est entrée dans ma chaire, me privant à jamais de ma mobilité. Lui, il n'a pas de handicap découlant de ses cicatrices. Non, il en a obtenu un esprit embrouillé, remplis d'idées extrémistes. Je ne les comprenais pas au début, puis en apprenant à connaître son passé, en l'aidant à rendre son souvenir moins douloureux, j'ai compris.

Ses cicatrices ont fait de lui un homme différent de moi, tout comme les miennes m'ont forgé différemment, mais au fond, nous sommes plus proche qu'il n'y paraît. Nous nous sommes apprivoisés l'un l'autre aux travers de nos cicatrices respectives et nous avons pu aller au-delà. Une amitié est née de cette compréhension mutuelle puis elle s'est renforcée, devenant quelque chose de plus intense. Nous passons presque tout notre temps ensemble, du moins lorsque nous ne sommes pas en train d'enseigner ou de nous occuper d'Éden. C'est un petit ange qui a parfois le diable au corps, il y a des jours où Erik et moi on se demande si nous avons pris la bonne décision en faisant tout pour l'avoir. Mais, je dérive encore du sujet. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Erik de partir tout seul pour sauver ce mutant ?!

Nous l'avions repéré la veille à l'aide du Cerebro mais nous ne pouvions pas intervenir tout de suite. J'avais eu une migraine affreuse juste après et Erik m'avait mis au lit de force en me faisant avaler un somnifère à mon insu en plus de l'anti-douleur. Au matin lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai senti le lit vide et froid à mes côtés. Je me suis habillé au plus vite et je me suis mis à le chercher partout. Il n'y avait de trace de lui nul part. Puis, dans l'après-midi, son jet a atterri dans la pelouse. Hank est allé l'accueillir et est sorti de l'engin en soutenant mon compagnon qui avait de profondes marques de lacération sur son torse.

Je n'ai pu retenir un hurlement de terreur et tandis que Hank le transportait d'urgence à l'infirmerie, je me suis fait les pires scénarios possible. J'ai ensuite remarqué la présence du jeune mutant en question, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, mais contrairement à mon habitude, j'étais en colère au lieu d'être content qu'une vie a été sauvée. Ma fureur se tenait dans le fait que je savais parfaitement pourquoi il était indemne contrairement à ma moitié. Erik l'avait protégé au péril de sa propre vie. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à accueillir un nouvel étudiant, en fait, je n'étais pas en condition pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de m'inquiéter pour l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

J'ai donc demandé à Tornade de prendre en charge le nouveau venu puis je suis allé à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Erik, mais il n'y était pas. J'ai appris que son état s'était soudainement aggravé et que du poison avait été découvert dans ses plaies, il a été emmené à l'hôpital d'urgence. Je suis parti en catastrophe pour rejoindre l'établissement de soins et depuis, j'attends. J'attends devant cette porte maudite, m'inquiétant sans cesse pour celui que j'aime et les nouvelles cicatrices qu'il portera bientôt sur son torse bien taillé que je me plais tant a caresser la nuit pendant qu'il dort et que je suis victime d'insomnies.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement, me demandant qui cela peut bien être et me calme en reconnaissant les traits de Scott. Il me sourit puis il me dit:  
\- Comme vous êtes parti comme un éclair, je me suis dit que quelque chose avait dû arriver à Erik. J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de compagnie alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne. J'ai emmené Éden avec moi d'ailleurs.  
\- J'apprécie le fait que tu sois là Scott. Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral.

Je réalise soudain ce qu'implique la dernière phrase et lui lance un regard surpris en demandant:  
\- Tu as vraiment réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle monte dans un avion ?  
\- Oui. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre Logan s'occupe d'elle.  
Je souris en imaginant ces deux-là ensembles, ils sont très complices depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés et jamais je n'aurais cru que Logan pouvait se montrer si tendre. Je le reconnais tout de suite en l'apercevant à l'autre bout du couloir, avec son blouson de cuire, et son imposante silhouette semblant être encore augmentée par quelque chose sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il arrive près de nous, il pose son "fardeau" sur le sol et une Éden encore toute tremblante de son voyage en avion s'approche de moi. La fillette avec de jolies boucles brunes, entourant son visage d'ange et ses magnifiques yeux gris acier qu'elle tient de son père passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lui rends son étreinte puis elle me demande:  
\- Tu te sens mieux papa ?  
\- Oui ma chérie, tes câlins sont magiques.  
\- Tu crois que ça pourrait aider papa à guérir aussi ?  
\- J'en suis sûr mon ange. Aller monte sur mes genoux, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se blottit confortablement contre mon torse. Je vois de grands sourires apparaître sur les visages de Logan et Scott, mais je ne dis rien, profitant de la rassurante présence de ma fille dans mes bras. Erik et moi nous avons tant galéré avant de parvenir à trouver une mère porteuse qui a accepté de nous aider à avoir notre propre enfant. Erik avait perdu l'un des siens et appréhendait d'en avoir un de plus. Il craignait que quelqu'un ne tente de le lui arracher. Il m'a fallut du temps pour venir à bout de ses résistances, mais quand elle est venue au monde, il a été le premier à laisser s'écouler des larmes de joie. Elle nous en a causé des soucis, pourtant on est incapable de lui résister, elle est tellement adorable. Et là elle est endormie.

Entendre sa respiration paisible met du baume sur mon cœur inquiet, mais le calme n'est que de courte durée, car quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur le médecin en charge d'Erik. La petite se réveille en sursaut et lance un regard noir à l'homme en blouse blanche. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas encore de mutation, sinon, je crois bien qu'il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Il ne prête pas attention à ma fille et ne remarque pas qu'elle passe discrètement derrière lui pour entrer dans la pièce.

Je retiens un sourire et l'homme s'adresse à moi:  
\- Votre mari est réveillé monsieur Xavier. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne le fatiguer pas trop. Je vous déconseille d'emmener la gamine avec vous.  
\- Je crois bien que c'est trop tard pour dire ça docteur. Elle est déjà perchée sur son lit.  
\- Quoi ? Mais quand est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle nous fait le coup à chaque fois. Allez donc vous occuper de vos autres patients, dis-je avec un air amusé à cause de son agacement.  
Il soupire de dépit avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter d'autre, puis j'entre dans la chambre à mon tour. J'y trouve Éden assise sur le bord du lit d'Erik, et en train de l'observer, les yeux rivés sur les cicatrices de son deuxième père.

Lorsque je me place près d'elle, elle me regarde dans les yeux et demande:  
\- Elles viennent d'où ses marques dans la peau de papa ?  
\- Ce sont des souvenirs mon ange.  
\- Tu veux dire comme lorsque les garçons de l'école montrent leurs blessures obtenues après des cascades pour impressionner tout le monde ?  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça Éden, dit alors Erik d'une voix un peu faible alors que toute à l'heure il se contentait d'écouter. Celles-ci sont ici pour que je ne puisse jamais oublier les choses terribles que j'ai vécu lorsque j'étais enfant. Et ce ne sont pas des choses agréables à se remémorer, alors que tes amis sont contents d'eux lorsqu'ils font ce genre de choses.  
\- Ce sont des choses qui te rendent triste papa ?  
\- Oui mais maintenant, je sais que tout ira bien, parce que vous êtes là tous les deux.  
La petite câline Erik en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures, tandis que je les regarde attendris.


End file.
